


Drowning

by WinterWitch611



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Tony Is a Good Bro, bucky is a life saver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Bucky and Clint are finally able to take a vacation. Tony offers up his beach front home for them to use. A minor disagreement leads to Bucky saving Clint from certain death.These two can't seem to catch a break...





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Whumptober Tumblr challenge.

The sky is clear, the sun is hot and this is going to be a perfect day one way or another. Clint and Bucky have been waiting for months to get some time off. They started dating four months ago so their relationship still has that new car smell. They’re enjoying the ‘I can’t get enough of you’ stage and want to be alone to bask in some peace and quiet. Maybe get to know each other better. Something beyond how loud they can make each other scream in bed.

Tony gave them access to a jet and the keys to his beach house in Malibu. It seems like this is exactly what they both need. Too bad drama follows them wherever they go.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn, it’s beautiful here,” Clint says as the waves crash nearby. The beach behind Tony’s house is private so there’s no one around for quite a distance. It helps Bucky’s confidence since there isn’t anybody in the area to point or stare at his arm. They’re laying in plush lounge chairs soaking up the sun. Someplace Bucky never thought he’d be.

“Yeah, it really is. The view is amazing.”

“The sky seems bluer here, if that’s even possible.”

“Mmmmm…yeah; but I wasn’t talking about the landscape.” Bucky is still working on regaining his stellar flirting skills. It’s been a long time since he needed them. He’s still a little rusty.   

“Smooth. Reeeal smooth,” Clint replies with a wink.

“Yeah I know. I can’t help myself. It’s not my fault you’re gorgeous.”

“Okay enough of the flattery. We can continue this over dinner if you’d like but it’s not going to cook itself.” Clint stands and makes grabby hands at Bucky. “Let’s go,Casanova!” As usual it works. He jumps up and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Neither man thought being this happy was possible. Actually, neither man thought they deserved to be this happy. Enjoying the moment is something they never learned how to do...

After dinner they pour some wine and head out to the back deck. It’s still light out; the sky has a beautiful multicolored hue that makes the evening seems even more relaxing.   

“Wow, that sure is a pretty sky. This might be the perfect place to retire when the time comes.” Clint sips his wine and leans back in his chair. “The way I figure it, I have about ten years, maybe less, before I retire from the field. Doesn’t hurt to plan ahead, right?” Bucky doesn’t answer right away. After a few moments of awkward silence Clint looks over and sees a look of worry on Bucky’s face. It’s almost as if he’s on the edge of panic. “Hey, Buck…what’s goin’ on? What’s wrong?”

“Retire? I never even thought about that. It’s not something I would even need to think about yet. I mean I may be a hundred years old but technically I’m in my twenties. I guess I didn’t think about our ages being a big deal.”

“And now you do?” Clint asks, his tone a little more harsh than he intended. “I mean no one really knows how fast you and Steve age. You could do this job for another fifty years and only age ten.” He takes a huge swig from his wine glass and brings it down on the table with a bang. Swinging his legs around the edge of the lounge chair, he leans forward. With his elbows braced on his knees and his head in his hands, he lets out a long sigh. When he looks up he sees the sadness in Bucky’s eyes. He knows this is something they should have talked about sooner.

“Why are you getting so upset, Clint?” he asks in a hushed tone. “I didn’t say our age difference bothered me. It was an observation. Nothing more.” He reaches out but Clint flinches away from him.

“If it didn’t bother you you wouldn’t have said it. It’s something that _has_ crossed your mind.” He stands and takes a few steps toward the stairs that lead down to the beach. “I’m gonna take a walk. I need to think, clear my head a little. Before I say something I can’t take back.”

Bucky watches him walk away. He watches until his boyfriend is just a speck in the distance. It feels like he just walked out of his life. How the hell did a seemingly innocent conversation end up here? He doesn’t know but he sure as hell isn’t ready to give up or let this go. In a few short months Clint has become his world. If retiring beachside in ten years is what he wants then so be it. Bucky has always dreamed of a happily ever after. If it takes hanging up his guns and knives, he’ll adjust. He’s got ten years to worry about it. For now he just wants to be happy WITH Clint because he sure as hell won’t be happy without him.

 _Alright, Barnes. Get your shit together and go get him._ He barely finishes this thought when he sees someone running down the beach waving their arms. They’re too far away, they’re yelling but he can’t quite make out what they’re saying even with his enhanced hearing. The crashing waves are like interference. As the person gets closer he sees it’s a teenage boy, He’s frantic so Bucky runs down to see what the problem is, maybe he can help him.

“Help! Help please!! My brother is drowning,” the boy yells. “Can you help me?! There’s no one else around!!”

“Show me where,” Bucky says and joins the boy running back down the beach. He knows he can run faster without the boy but he doesn’t want to leave him behind. He thinks about scooping him up and running but that might not be the best idea given his history. He’d probably end up in jail for his trouble.

“Thanks mister,” the boys huffs as he runs. “There’s a man…he tried to help…my brother was freaking out...he pushed the man under,” he tries to explain as he gasps for air. He’s run so far so fast, he’s running out of steam.

 _Oh god…Clint._ That thought is all it takes. “I’ll get them. Don’t worry.” he yells back over his shoulder as he leaves the boy behind and runs for all he's worth.

He stops short when he sees the boy flailing in the water. No sign of another person. He runs into the water and swims as fast as he can, The weight of his arm holding him back slightly. He reaches the boy just as he slips under the surface. Holding him tightly he looks around for the other man the boy’s brother spoke about. Nothing. He sees nothing in any direction, his heart sinks. He’s too late to save whoever it was. _Please, please god, don’t be Clint._

His prayers are not answered. As he swims back to shore, with the boy in tow, something bumps his leg. It’s Clint, lifeless, just below the surface.

_No! no no no … FUCK!_

Bucky uses all his strength to hold the boy and Clint while trying to reach the shore. He’s holding back his emotions but he wants to scream. This can’t be real. It has to be a bad dream.

The struggle onto to the beach is short lived. The boys brother arrives. He’s completely out of breath but seeing his brother being pulled from the water seems to give him a burst of energy. He’s able to help drag his brother ashore while Bucky tends to Clint.

He begins CPR immediately. Compressions, breaths, nothing. No sign of life. He won’t give up. Even as he hears Clint’s ribs crack, he’ll try until he collapses if he has to.

A few minutes later Clint coughs and gasps for air. Bucky rolls him on his side as he spits up sea water. The color is returning to his boyfriends cheeks. Relief washes over him and a few tears run down his face.

“Oh my god. I thought I lost you,” Bucky says as he cradles Clint’s head. “I thought I’d never get to tell you that I love you.”

“You do?” Clint’s voice is a low rasp but Bucky hears him loud and clear when he says “I love you too…” he tries to take a deeper breath my coughs and then groans in pain. “...but did you have to…” another gasp of air “...break my ribs?”

“Well, it was break your ribs or let you die and I’m not finished with you yet.” He can’t believe how close he came to losing the most important person in his life. He tells himself to make sure he reminds Clint everyday how much he’s loved.   

Bucky wants to scoop him up and carry him back to the house but then he remembers the boys. He looks up to see them both sitting up, hugging and crying. _Whew, the kid is okay. My work here is done._

Luckily someone in a house nearby saw the commotion and called 911. The paramedics were jogging across the sand toward them.

“No, Buck. No hospital. Please,” Clint begs between coughs and groans. Bucky knows how much he hates anything having to do with medical. He’s gotta overrule him this time.

“Sorry, babe. You’re goin’. I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

“You have about…uuugh… six weeks of taking care of me… owwww… to make it up.” Even after a near death experience and being in intense pain Clint finds a way to be wise ass… and Bucky loves every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


End file.
